


Early Morning Baking

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompto isn't there long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: "Are you awake?" Loqi's voice came from the other side of the door and Ravus groaned. "I lost a bet and I need you to bake two hundred cookies."





	Early Morning Baking

Loud knocking on his bedroom door was not what Ravus wanted to wake up to at... one in the morning. Ravus glared at the glowing numbers on the digital clock as though they were the offenders.

"Are you awake?" Loqi's voice came from the other side of the door and Ravus groaned. "I lost a bet and I need you to bake two hundred cookies." 

For a few long moments, Ravus refused to respond to that. Instead he blinked tiredly at his ceiling and wished not for the first time that Loqi wasn't so... Loqi. 

"It's one in the morning." Ravus made sure to speak loud enough for Loqi to hear him. "Why couldn't you wait until a reasonable hour to wake me up?" 

"I might've forgotten." 

"You lost the bet. You make the cookies." 

Usually he wouldn't tell Loqi to do anything in the kitchen. The blond was hopeless- a complete disaster, really- when it came to cooking. Ravus wasn't sure how Loqi even managed to mess up as badly as he did. But Ravus was not getting up this early to make cookies because Loqi lost a bet. 

Laughter, short and loud came from the doorway along with light from the hall. Ravus scowled over to see Loqi leaned against the doorframe in his stupidly attractive going out clothes with an equally attractive grin.

"Did you just invite me to blow up your kitchen?" 

"No," Ravus grumbled. "I invited you to make whatever abomination you call cookies." 

"And risk killing Prompto and Gladiolus? No." 

That explained why he would accept a bet that required him to cook if he lost. Loqi had a very bad habit of making bets with Noctis and his little group. The two mentioned- but especially Prompto- being the worst offenders. 

"You just have to bake the cookies," Ravus argued and tried not to think of how wasteful his suggestion was. "They don't need to eat them." 

It was Loqi's turn to not say anything for a few long moments, and Ravus foolishly let himself hope his roommate would drop it. When Loqi inevitably frustrated himself and gave up, he'd go to bed and Ravus could help him at a reasonable time when normal people were awake. 

"Your cookies are the most amazing cookies I have ever had." 

It wasn't the first time Loqi had told him so, but Ravus was nonetheless pleased to hear the flattery. Before Ravus could remind him that flattery would not get him everything, Loqi was standing straight and speaking again. 

"So, you might as well make them yourself. They'll be edible, and thus not a complete waste of the ingredients. It's a solution that works for everyone."

Ravus heaved a sigh and shoved his blankets to the side to climb out of bed. There was no getting out of it if that was the argument Loqi wanted to use. 

"This is the only time I will assist you with something so trivial at such an ungodly hour." 

That was a lie, of course. Loqi was one of the two people on Eos who could convince him to go along with just about anything and everything that popped into their head. The other being his sister.

"Sure, sure." 

Loqi left the doorway and better have gone to the kitchen. If Ravus was going to bake cookies at stupid-o-clock in the morning, Loqi was going to stay up and do it with him.

For once, Ravus didn't bother changing before leaving his room. He did make an effort at finger combing his sleep tousled hair and smoothing his pajamas, and grabbed his prosthetic arm. He was going to need it.

"Did they specify what flavor of cookie you were to make?" 

"Nope." Loqi set the mixing bowls on the table. "That was left up to me to decide." 

"Then we shall make sugar cookies."

Ravus instructed Loqi on what ingredients to gather, and how to mix them together properly. It took forty minutes to mix together four balls of sugar cookie dough and put them in the refrigerator to chill. If Ravus was right, that should be enough.

"How long do they have to be in there?" 

"An hour at the least. We can take the time to get some sleep, and finish-"

"If it's just an hour, we should do it then." 

Ravus frowned at Loqi. In hindsight, he ought to have told him it would need chilled for at least five hours.

"You will stay up and help me." 

"Of course. I wouldn't abandon you halfway through." 

Loqi smiled and Ravus blamed the ridiculous hour for the slight warmth he felt. 

A few minutes past an hour later, Ravus set his cup of tea on the counter and got the flour back out of the cupboard. The table had been cleaned and dried ten minutes ago, everything was out of the way, and Loqi was still entirely too awake. 

"We'll need to get the sugar out again," Ravus said. 

Spreading flour over the newly cleaned table felt silly, but they couldn't very well roll cookie dough onto the plain surface. 

"Don't you have a cloth for that?" 

Ravus looked up at Loqi, who was staring at him with the mentioned cloth in hand and an eyebrow raised. 

"There's more space if we use the entire surface of the table." 

Getting a hum in response, Ravus turned his attention back to spreading the flour evenly. 

Yet another reason he hated doing anything so early. If he wasn't fully awake, he forgot simple things and had to try and come up with an excuse. Which was usually weak and the thump of the cookie cutter box being set down on the table interrupted his spiraling thoughts. 

"We could just cut out the cookies with a knife," Loqi said. 

"Is there something wrong with the shapes we have?" 

Loqi grinned and Ravus blinked. That particular grin was rarely ever a good thing. 

"I'll show you later." 

Deciding he didn't want to ask, Ravus went and got one ball of dough out of the refrigerator. He returned to the table and unwrapped it, setting it in the center of the flour before accepting the rolling pin from Loqi.

***

"Hey, Ravus," Loqi said with a grin. "I've got an idea. We should put things on top of the cookies." 

Ravus looked at him in confusion, continuing to sprinkle sugar onto the cookies currently on the baking sheet. 

"They are sugar cookies. They do not need anything aside from sugar and icing on them." 

"Ravus, Ravus," Loqi said with a sympathetic sigh. "Have you no sense of adventure?" 

"What part of decorating cookies is considered an adventure?" 

Loqi opened a bag and Ravus looked over as he closed the oven to see Loqi holding a bag of sour patch kids. He couldn't be serious. 

"Sour Patch Kids? On sugar cookies?" 

Loqi hummed an affirmative and pressed one into the dough. He ate the next one, then pressed another into the dough. Loqi repeated the process a few more times as Ravus watched. 

It was endearing, ridiculous, and so wonderfully Loqi that Ravus couldn't stop the smile. Ravus leaned on the counter to drink some more tea and watch. Loqi was having fun with this. He was content seeing Loqi have fun. 

"Could you pass me a knife?" Loqi asked. "I need to cut these out." 

Ravus set the cup down again and pulled out a knife suitable for cutting cookie dough before handing it to Loqi and resuming his supervising. 

"What if you put more dough on top of those pieces?" Ravus suggested. "It would be a surprise what flavor of candy you get that way." 

"Perfect, I love it." The look in Loqi's eyes and the smirk he directed at Ravus had Ravus momentarily flustered. "This is why we should do these things together more often."

The cookies in the oven were overdue for a check, so Ravus looked in. They seemed to be done, so he pulled out the tray and moved them onto the cooling rack. 

A noticeable thump brought his attention back to the table. He watched as Loqi set extra dough on top of a candy covered cookie and slapped it again.

"You needn't hit it so hard," Ravus said. "Pressing the dough down ought to suffice." 

Loqi shook his head, slapping dough onto the next cookie. 

"I need to make sure it's on the bottom part properly." 

"Very well." 

***

Ravus frowned at the sight of the cookies currently in the oven. Honestly, he leaves Loqi alone in here for five minutes... Ravus turned to frown at Loqi, who was happily carving Astrals know what out of the dough. 

"Why are there penis shaped cookies in the oven?" 

"Adventure, Ravus." 

He may not have been able to see it, but Ravus could hear the grin. Damn Loqi and his annoying tendency of trying to fluster him. He was almost as bad as Aranea. 

"That is not what I call adventure." 

Really, what sort of adventure involved cookies shaped like penises? And surely there was an actually appropriate occasion for making such cookies. Not early morning with your roommate because you lost a bet to people who loosely qualified as friends. 

Loqi chuckled and Ravus watched as he carefully lifted a carved cookie vaguely resembling Ardyn's head off the table. 

"I wanted to test my artistic skills." 

"With cookies?" 

Of all the times for him to try and hone his skills, it had to be now. With sugar cookies. 

"Why not? It's more fun that way." 

Ravus sighed and walked over to see what he was doing. Already, the cookie he was cutting out was recognizable as Prompto. 

"You seem to do a decent job of it." 

"Thanks." Loqi smiled up at him and Ravus quickly looked away. 

It wasn't much longer before they had run out of dough. Which led to the both of them standing in the kitchen staring at the countertops. Even counting the six in the oven;

"I don't think this is two hundred cookies," Loqi said. 

"It definitely is not." 

Loqi pouted and looked at Ravus. 

"You decorate the finished cookies," Ravus said. "I'll make something simpler to reach the quota." 

As much as he'd hated the idea at first, it was fun doing something with Loqi. Even if it was as simple as baking way too many cookies. 

~Bonus~

Loud knocking on the apartment door woke Ravus this time. He groggily pushed himself up, ignored Loqi's soft protest, and looked at the door. Another knock came and Loqi grumbled this time as Ravus untangled himself from Loqi and got off the couch which was really too small for the both of them anyway. 

Opening the door revealed Prompto, who looked more nervous than usual. Perhaps a little embarrassed even, though Ravus could think of no reason why. 

"Hey Ravus. Is Loqi awake yet?" 

"No." 

"Oh. Could you tell him he doesn't really need to bake two hundred cookies? That was Nyx's idea, and he was drunker than Gladio and.... Ravus?" 

Ravus was glaring, and made an effort to soften the expression. Of all the ridiculous... He'd spent all that time baking cookies with Loqi for Prompto to tell him they'd changed their mind and hadn't bothered contacting him to let him know. He could have been sleeping. 

"You couldn't tell him that last night?" 

"It didn't occur to me..." Prompto fidgeted nervously. "He woke you up for it, didn't he." 

"Unfortunately." Ravus turned to go back into the apartment. "You had best come in. The cookies are in the kitchen." 

Ravus walked passed Loqi who was rubbing his eyes as he sat on the couch. 

"Hey Loqi," Prompto said. "You seriously woke up Ravus just so he'd bake the cookies for you?" 

The bedroom door closed behind Ravus, silencing their conversation so he could try and get more sleep.


End file.
